sonic3kfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic 3
Sonic 3, known extensively as Sonic the Hedgehog 3 is the third game in the Genesis/MegaDrive series of Sonic the Hedgehog games. It succeeds Sonic 2 and precedes Sonic & Knuckles. Game progress is saved in the RAM at the 1 Player Menu. The game saves character data, Chaos Emerald data, and level data. Once a game is started, the character can't be changed unless the save file is deleted. Levels can't be selected and changed at will until the game is complete. Storyline Sonic After having gathered the seven Chaos Emeralds from the end of Sonic 2, Sonic & Tails wander off in Sonic's biplane, the Tornado. Sonic notices an island in the distance just then, and decides to explore it. Just as soon as Sonic goes Super and dashes off to the island, he is attacked by a red echidna by the name of Knuckles. He steals Sonic's Chaos Emeralds, chuckles for a brief moment, and then goes away with them. After regaining consciousness, Sonic and his two-tailed buddy begin their 2-game long search for the red echidna. Knuckles When Sonic destroyed the Death Egg back in Sonic 2, it crashed into Angel Island. The crash was enough to knock the Island into the ocean, once floating by the power of the Master Emerald. The red echidna and guardian of the Master Emerald, Knuckles, was alarmed, and darted off to see what hit the Island. In the midst of this, Knuckles runs into Dr. Robotnik, who plans on using the power of the Master Emerald to re-power his Death Egg. Robotnik, however, takes advantage of Knuckles, telling him to keep watch of a blue hedgehog who plans to steal the Emerald. Sonic, of course, doesn't want any business with it, but being the guardian of the Master Emerald, Knuckles then becomes determined to stop Sonic, while Robotnik goes on with his sinister plot. Playing the Game (1 Player) Sonic 3 can be played as either Sonic and Tails, Sonic Alone, or Tails Alone. The characters can be swapped before the game starts at the 1 Player Menu. Sonic & Tails return with their basic abilities from Sonic 2 (Spin Dash, Roll, Rolling Jump), but pick up new tricks as well. Tails has learned how to fly on his own, and Sonic gains the ability to control specific elements when wearing a specific Shield. Sonic also returns with his ability to turn Super with 7 Chaos Emeralds and 50 Rings. Though Tails's flying ability allows him to get to a few more extra places than Sonic and eases the game a bit for him, he essentially follows the same general paths as Sonic. Sonic goes through the following levels/zones: *Angel Island *Hydrocity *Marble Garden *Carnival Night *Flying Battery* *IceCap *Launch Base *Mushroom Valley* *Sandopolis* *Zones marked with a * are only visible in the Sound Test Menu. Playing the Game (2 Player VS) Here a player can player as either Sonic, Tails, or Knuckles (with his own statistics, but Sonic's abilities). The player has five levels in this mode: *Azure Lake *Ballon Park *Chrome Gadget *Desert Palace *Endless Mine The player goes through each level in 5 laps. 3 Options are given: Grand Prix, Match Race, and Time Attack. *'Grand Prix': A sprint though all five 2P VS levels. *'Match Race': A simple race through the level of choice. *'Time Attack' (1P Only): An attempt to receive the best time of a 2P VS level. The former two options can also be played with 1 Player only.